Disposable cardboard trays for holding food items have been used by restaurants and theaters as a convenience for their customers and in particular, to organize and hold food for children and create additional interest by designs that are displayed on the tray or carton. Typically, the trays are formed from a cardboard like material and assembled from a die cut sheet by folding various panels and tabs along score lines in the material into an assembled shape. Particularly with respect to young children, printed material on the tray adds to the child's interest and may comprise designs showing cartoon characters or other portrayals that hold the user's attention. Furthermore, as the tray organizes food items together on a disposable tray, it minimizes the volume of separate pieces of trash that must ultimately be disposed of by the provider.
These cartons and trays also provide a medium for advertising in theaters, fast-food restaurants and the like, as well as organizing the items purchased and maintaining the child's interest. Three-dimensional images are particularly appealing but require a special viewer in addition to the tray in order to reveal images in three dimensions.